Apex (The Father)
Apex (Ryan Tyld) is a sole survivor superhero. His powers are Elemental Energy Manipulation, and Limited Omnipotence. After the virus, he used his powers to make a small village underground populated by golems of various elements. He is known by the golems as The Father, the leader of the community. Apex has had little interaction with the factions, choosing mostly to help other sole survivors. Powers Apex's overall potential is quite high. With his premonition and elemental powers, he is a formidable opponent. Apex can control the figurative elements, (earth, fire, water, air,) and literal elements. (iron, oxygen, carbon, wolfram.) The most prevelant use of this power is the creation of his village and its inhabitants. He also uses this power to provide sole survivors with provisions, shelter, and defend them from impending threats. Apex's limited omnipotence is both his greatest asset and biggest weakness. He can use this power to see the past with a fair amount of accuracy, watch over most individuals in the present, and to forsee the future. The accuracy of his premonition is questionable. What he sees is more raw; instead of an enemy's specific plan, he sees only that they are planning something malicious. The clarity of these visions vary largely, depending on his physical and mental condition. He can also use his limited omnipotence to communicate telipathically, and to harness the information of others, to a certain degree. He may wield the knowledge of a surgeon, that does not mean he will be able to successfully operate. History Ryan Tyld was a student in biochemistry at SAIT before the virus. He was an average person, all around. He had a family, in a not-too-serious relationship, and got ok grades. His hobbies included retro video games, micro-brewery, and men's fashion. He didn't really ever accomplish anything, other than a semi-succesful local brewery. (Several bars in town stocked his beer, and the brand had a niche following of hipsters. He was pretty proud of that.) Post virus, Ryan suffered from massive headaches, to the point where he couldn't move for several hours. After these headaches passed, his head would constantly be buzzing with a high pitched drone. Ryan spent the next week scrounging the abandonned city looking for a permanent place to stay. After several unfortunate run-ins with Leader Kin members, Ryan decided to leave to the suburbs. He took up a place on the outskirts in town. Once Ryan had built up a healthy supply of food and water, he began to feel incredibly exhausted, and then simply fell asleep. He dreamt for 3 days, until finally he awoke, his body sore all over. The drone, however, was gone; replaced by whispers. Ryan could hear the voices of the people in the city. This drove him away, further out of town, but still the voices persisted, getting louder. Finally, fed up with the voices, Ryan's elemental powers manifested. He, in a fit or rage, began to tunnel down. The voices never stopped. Ryan collapsed, too tired to move. When he awoke, he found the voices louder than ever, but for some reason, they didn't bother him. His body felt stronger than before, vibrating with power. He clumsily used his elemental power to shape himself a home, and lived there for several weeks. Category:Elemental Energy Manipulation Category:Limited Omnipotence Category:Male Category:Loner